


Trouble Under Foot

by HayRaven101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Other, gender neutral reader, tsunade steps on you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayRaven101/pseuds/HayRaven101
Summary: Prompt: Tsunade steps on you.





	Trouble Under Foot

You just got back from an exhausting mission. You’re beyond tired and all you want to do is sleep for a day and then eat your weight worth in food, but no. You’re the squad leader this time around and you have to turn in your report to Lady Tsunade. 

You filled out the report and made your way to her office only to find she was in a meeting with the advisors. A couple minutes turned well into over an hour and you decided to sit by the door until they finished up. Your eyes were beginning grow heavy and lose their focus and you were already half asleep by the time you noticed you had ended up laying down in the door way. 

Too tired to move you stayed there perfect content and almost forgot why you were even there. You barely registered the voices getting louder and the door hand starting to jiggle. There's nothing you could do to prevent it. Tsunade in a fit of rage swung the door open and went to storm out of her office when her food came down on something soft yet firm and to everyone’s horror you let a loud whiney and wanton moan pass through your lips. 

Seconds ticked by and no one said a word. You were horrified. Your half asleep brain had only registered that Lady Tsunade stepped on you. It failed to take into consideration where you were, what you were supposed to be doing, and who you were with. God you couldn’t even bear to look her in the eyes, nor glance at the ancient advisors who were undoubtedly planing your demise for behaving so distastefully. 

The sleep was banished from your body and you shot up, shoving the paperwork in her face. “THE MISSION WENT GREAT! NO CASUALTIES! TOTAL SUCCESS! DO YOU HEAR THAT? I THINK SOMEONE’S CALLING ME I HAVE TO GO BYE!” And without another word you sped off to burry your head in the sand.


End file.
